narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ameya Uchiha
Ameya Uchiha (うちは 雨夜, Uchiha Ameya) is the Fourth Princess of Aeon and an Uchiha from a family who departed from Konohagakure before the Uchiha Massacre. She is an S-rank criminal and also a prominent member of Royal Prodigies. Appearance Ameya is a fairly tall, pale-skinned young beautiful lady with gorgeous black eyes. She has a long dark blue hair with two straight chest-length bangs on both side of her forehead. Her hair color is always mistaken as green or red because of the reflected light that came from her Regalia Weapon, Dyrnwyn. Her outfit consists of a unzipped dark coat, beneath it lies a sailor outfit and her left arm is wrapped by an Uchiha Clan armband. For casual attire, she simply removes her jacket, in short, consists solely the sailor outfit. Personality Ameya is an optimistic and cheerful young woman. Whenever she experiences sadness, she will suppress it and try to accept and forget about it. She is also well known for her credulousness and naivety, and is thus often misled by others. Despite being cheated countless times, she never changes. However, her naivety does not apply on stranger as she was taught by her foster father not to believe in them. She first learned how to be passionate and caring to person she concerns after spending time with her adopted brother, Guoxing. Since her foster father death, she has become calmer and smarter. She rarely does pointless thing that would cost her precious time. Like her adopted brother, she becomes a vengeful person, vowed to avenge the death of her foster father. Nevertheless, her gullible and childish traits still remain with her. Background Ameya was born in Eastern Aeon by her parents who originated from Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. The departure was due to some reason but was unrevealed ultimately. When she was three, her father passed away, forcing Ameya to live in a single-parent family. Being an Uchiha and fatherless, she was ignored by the society. When she was four, she participated in a child competition that tests on academic. Scoring full marks, her result was tied with Guoxing, the son of the Aeon King. A priceless orb that was supposed to be awarded to the champion was cut into half and shared by them. Due to her great achievement, her mother organized a party to celebrate her success. However, on her most memorable day, an unfortunate incident happened. Some uninvited visitors broke into her house and robbed the priceless orb granted by the King. During the process, her mother and the visitors were killed because of the attempts of retaliating. She was left unharmed because she fainted during the incident. The King adopted her as soon as he found out the news because of the feeling of guilt. It was soon discovered that she had amnesia and the King quickly took advantage of this. He hid the secret from everyone by claiming her as his illegitimate child and prohibited the followers who knew the true tales from unveiling it. She was renamed to Ameya Chen in order to keep her identity hidden. With the false claim, she officially became the Fourth Princess of Aeon by the age of four. Although she had met Guoxing once, she had forgotten it due to the amnesia. In her new memories, she met him, better known as her adopted brother by accident in female toilet. This accident somehow became her fortunate event. At the beginning, she had a hard time of adapting. Furthermore, her restarted memory was making it harder. In the huge royal family, the siblings despised each other due to the competition for the throne. Although she was treated very well physically but most of her siblings do not care about her. Guoxing was one of the exception, he was always seen communicating with her since the ice-breaking accident. Their bond grew very quickly and was very strong, perhaps was due to the fact that both of them were constantly bullied and alienated. By the age of five, she enrolled in Royal Academy with Guoxing as she fulfilled one of the condition, being a royalty. She spent most her childhood together with Guoxing and her trusted siblings instead of doing flashy things to attract attention, a feat which was considered very rare in royalty. As a prominent member of Royal Prodigies which was known for scoring perfect result in academic and her extremely kind personality, she was one of her foster father's favorable children. When she was thirteen, her surname was restored by her father. The change of surname caused her to question her father. In response, she was told that it was simply to reminisce her dead mother. Although the answer was obviously not the truth, she didn't realize and it was accepted without any further suspicion and doubts. Realized that she was an Uchiha, even without the teaching from her dead parent, she activated and mastered her Sharingan at the late of 13. As soon as she graduated from Royal Academy, aimlessly, she spent most of her times on exploring and adventuring the world with Guoxing. A couple of years later, the legendary Golden Tree had revived. A news which was supposed to be hidden was revealed by some spies. Foreigners wanted to invade Aeon but they could not attack without reason due to the peace treaty contract. However, with the help of her rebelled siblings who were aiming for the throne, a global-scaled war was initiated. Being outnumbered and with information the enemy gathered from the rebelled, Eastern Gate which was protecting the castle went down almost immediately. Ameya, along with other loyal royalty were forced to fight against them personally. During the war, Ameya's foster father was killed while protecting her. This incident caused Ameya to activate her Mangekyō Sharingan and accidentally activated Sukuna for the first time. Her unpredictable ability caused the enemy to retreat temporary. She fell in coma for a few days after her first activation of Mangekyō Sharingan. When she awoke, she realized they had lost the war but that was not the end of the bad news. The next thing awaited her was the news of her foster father's death. With heart filled with hatred, she rejoined her inactive team and launched a flawless counter attack. After reclaiming Aeon, she spent most of her time on rebuilding her devastated country. She also found her new aim after experienced the war, which is assisting her brother to conquer the world and create peace. Abilites Sharingan Ameya is the only person known of possessing Sharingan in Aeon, dojutsu type of Kekkei Genkai and the trademark of Uchiha Clan. Being the only person who has Sharingan in Aeon, she is alienated. She first activated her Sharingan during the age of five and mastered it at the age of 13. Normally, in combat, she will only cast genjutsu with her Sharingan as she knows that fighting at melee is risky. Mangekyō Sharingan Remarkably, she is the only known female user of Mangekyō Sharingan in the whole Ninja World. She acquired her Mangekyō Sharingan when she saw her adopted father died in front of her during the war between Aeon and a few countries who aimed for the revived Golden Tree. With her Mangekyō Sharingan, she is granted access to Sukuna and Amenouzume. Her first use of Mangekyō Sharingan was during the Aeon War II, where she killed thousand men with Sukuna. Dyrnwyn The legendary weapon, Dyrnwyn, is one of the Regalia Weapon from the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of West. The origin of the priceless sword is unknown but was found in Aeon along with a skeleton in a deserted cave. Ameya's foster father was the person who found it and became the owner since then. After his death, the weapon was passed to Ameya. This Regalia Weapon has the ability to produce fire around the sword, though could only be activate if the owner is worthy person. Currently, only Ameya could ignites the sword and uses it to the maximum potential. Quotes *(To Guoxing) "You cannot create something out of nothing. To forge a sword, you need metal." *(To her "Prey") "Live in your fantasy world, for eternity." Stats Trivia *"Ameya" (雨夜) means rain of night and "Uchiha" (うちは), is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is actually the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire techniques users. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Ameya wishes to avenge her death foster father. **Ameya's favorite hobby is watching rain. **Ameya's favorite dish is strawberry flavored ice-cream. Category:Royal Prodigies Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Princess Category:Aeon Category:Eastern Aeon Category:Chen Clan Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan User Category:Mangekyō Sharingan User